You're The One Who Make Me Thirsty!
by keiji wolf
Summary: Naruto adalah pria yang 'bebas'. Bagaimana jika dia diminta menikah oleh keluarganya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menerimanya atau justru menolaknya? lalu apa yang akan terjadi? NaruSasu! "you're the one who make me thirsty, Teme"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Naruto U. and Sasuke U.  
**

**Genre : Romance, humor  
**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo (maybe), EYD (maybe), YAOI (pasti), LEMON (belum muncul sih)  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

**.**

**You're The One Who Make Me Thirsty!**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Confused

"Kau tau? Siang dan malam tak akan saling bertemu, jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi. Apa kau akan menemukanku?" mata onixnya menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab "Pasti" aku memberikannya kalung dengan liontin batu rubby padanya. "Ini milikku, hadiah ulang tahunku setahun yang lalu. Bawalah, aku pasti akan menemukanmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap langit senja kala itu. Dia... sahabatku, atau mungkin cinta pertamaku...

Sudah 11 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Dimana aku tak lagi melihatnya. Terakhir ku dengar orang tuanya pindah ke luar kota, itupun sebelas tahun lalu, yang ku tau haya nama marganya, Uchiha. Dulu setiap hari aku melihatnya duduk di tepian Danau ketika senja datang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi aku selalu tersenyum di hadapanya. Menatap wajahnya yang cantik dibalik senja sore kala itu.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun. Surai pirang, kulit tan, badan yang atletis, sikap dan style yang menarik membuatku banyak di gilai wanita. Kaya, pandai, terpandang, dan terhormat. Jangan tanya berapa wanita yang berhasil kutiduri, aku tak akan menjawabnya. Aku belum tertarik untuk menanamkan sariku pada segerombol wanita murahan yang mengejarku. Kecuali dia, orang yang sangat kucintai kelak.

Uzumaki adalah perusahaan yang menguasai kawasan Asia, serta beberapa negara maju di eropa. Dalam bisnis legal ataupun ilegal. Berbahaya? Mungkin iya. Burunan? Kurasa tidak. Ayahku sudah menyewa pihak pemerintah untuk menutup semua rahasia dalam bisnis ilegal kami. Pemerintahpun tak masalah dan mendukung perusahaan kami. Yah, semuanya karena uang. Uang dapat membeli semuanya.

Dan disinilah aku berada, di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik. Ruang makan kediaman Uzumaki. Semua keluarga besarku berkumpul. Mereka bilang ingin membicarakan urusan penting. Pastilah urusan kantor. Di depan mejaku ada nenek Tsunade. Ibu dari ibuku. Yah, dia nenek tersexy yang pernah kulihat. Badannya masih sintal dan 'ukuran' dadanya membuatku sedikit bergidik. Pesonanya masih mampu mengikat pemuda lain, yah kecuali aku. Hahhaha,

Di sampingnya Jiraiya, dia kakekku. Dia kakek termesum dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sering berganti wanita. Apa kurang puas bermain bersama nenek Tsunade? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tertawa. Tapi, yang namanya cinta tak kemana bukan?

Di sampingku, Kyuubi. Satu-satunya kakakku. Surai merahnya, badan tegap dan atletis. Yah hampir sama mengagumkannya sepertiku. Ayolah, aku masih sangat tampan dibanding dirinya. Setidaknya menurutku sendiri. Hahaha, tapi aku sangat menyayangi kakakku. Walaupun ia sering memarahi dan menasehatiku. Bahkan dengan memukuliku. Tapi setidaknya aku tau dia peduli padaku.

Dan di samping Kyuu ada ayah dan ibuku. Ayahku juga banyak memikat wanita. namun pilihanya jatuh pada gadis tercantik di masa mudanya dulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Aku sadar dari mana ketampanan yang ku peroleh, pastilah dari ayahku yang tampan dan ibuku yang cantik. Oh ayolah, semua orang tau keluarga Uzumaki sangat tampan dan menawan.

Orangtua dari ayahku sudah meninggal sejak dulu. Ketika aku masih kecil. Jadi wajar jika mereka tak ada dalam pertemuan kali ini. Di sudut meja yang lain ada Konohamaru, dia sepupuku. Usianya baru 15 tahun. Sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi dia slalu bisa di andalkan ketika ada masalah. Seperti pahlawan kesiangan begitu, ckckkk

"Hai Naruto, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Tsunade baa-chan padaku sambil mengacungkan garpu tepat di depanku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan berkata "Mungkin lain kali" dan setelahnya aku mendapat tatapan garang dari ayah dan ibuku. Hei, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang bebas akan segalanya. Terutama soal cinta, aku tak mau terikat. Ayolah, kenapa harus menikah? Jika tidak karena uang dan fisikku mereka tak akan mendektiku. Coba saja jika aku miskin, aku berani bertaruh mereka tak akan mau mendekatiku.

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah! aku ingin kau menikah, bocah!" Ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Nexy satu ini. Nexy? Yah,itu nama sebutan sayangku pada nenekku satu ini. Nenek sexy alias Nexy.

"Kenapa tidak Kyuubi saja? Dia bahkan sudah 21tahun" sanggahku. Ini tidak adil, kakakku bahkan belum menikah?

"Aku akan meneruskan S2 ku di London. So, aku tak bisa menikah duluan" ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Kami ingin cepat memiliki cucu. Ayolah, Naru..." ucap ayahku. Oh, demi Dewa Jashin. Ayahku ingin cucu? Berarti aku harus menikah dengan wanita? Aku masih muda, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan masa mudaku dengan mengurus seorang bayi. Aku memutar bola mataku frustasi.

"Kenapa bukan ayah saja yang membuatkan aku adik baru?" Tukasku yang langsung mendapat lemparan sendok sayur dari ibu. Sementara kyuubi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kau kan sudah lulus S2 mu. Dan lagi kau sekarang adalah Presiden Direktur di perusahaan utama kita, Jadi tak apa kan kalau kita semua berharap lebih padamu, Naru" Ucap ibuku. Sekali lagi aku hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Kulihat di lain sudut Konohamaru sibuk bermain game dari PSP-nya.

"Bagaimana jika Konohamaru saja?" ucapku yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Konohamaru.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku, Onichan. Aku masih lima belas tahun!" serunya sambil melemparku sebuah apel. Tapi sayang apel itu justru mendarat di kepala Kyuubi. Poor Kyuubi. Detik selanjutnya Kyuubi mendeathglareku. Shit! Lengkap sudah, semua memojokanku.

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada gadis-gadis cantik, Naruto!" seru Jiraiya. Yang langsung di pukul oleh Nexy di sampingnya. Aku mendesah kesal.

Aku bisa gila, baiklah jika itu mau mereka. Aku akan mengikuti permintaan semuanya. Menikah kan? Tapi aku juga tak ingin lepas dari kebebasanku. begini saja,

"Aku gay" ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa ragu. Aku bisa beracting dengan baik. Sepertinya penghargaan artis Hollywood terbaik tahun ini adalah aku. Yeah, jika aku seorang artis. Terbukti dari seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersedak dan tercekat tak percaya. Hahhaha

"A-apa?" ucap ayahku dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Aku gay, ayah. Aku memiliki kekasih selama 2 tahun ini. Aku memang sangat ingin menikah, tapi dengannya, kekasihku. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak teritarik dengan wanita" Ucapku berlagak gelisah sembari menundukkan kepala. Yeha! Actingku bagus, bukan?

"Bukankah kau setiap hari selalu berganti wanita tiap malamnya, Naru? Aku bahkan pernah memergokimu berciuman di club malam Bee" ucap Kyuubi. Damn! Ayolah, dasar rubah sialan! Aku bersusah payah membuat semuanya percaya tapi kau mengacaukannya, Kyuubi. Gahh! benar-benar kakak yang baik!

"Tapi aku memang seorang gay, Kyuu. Bahkan aku tergoda saat melihatmu telanjang pagi tadi di ranjang. Kau tak sadar? Semalam aku yang menggantikan bajumu ketika tidur" ucapku sembari menarik dagu Kyuubi mesra. Yeah, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku memang menggantikan baju Kyuu, karena semalam dia mabuk berat. Dia memuntahi bajunya sendiri. Aku yang menggantikan bajunya dan celananya. Aku serasa ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau begitu ini belum terlambat. Cobalah menikah dengan seorang wanita, sayang. Ibu ingin kau menikah, pasti kau bisa melupakan cinta sesama jenismu" ucap ibuku penuh pengharapan. Oh ibu, maafkan aku. Aku harus berbohong, jika itu mau ibu aku akan menikah. Tapi tidak sekarang, bu. Aku benar-benar ingin menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang.

"Benar, bocah! Belum terlambat!" Ucap Nexy lagi. Disambut anggukan dari ayah dan kakek mesum. Dewa Jashin, bisakah kau memberi pencerahan untukku?

"Begini semuanya, sejujurnya aku sudah menikah setahun yang lalu di Spain. Kami sudah berhubungan suami istri sejak itu. dan kami melaluinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Maaf ayah, Ibu, Nenek dan Kakek aku membuat kalian kecewa" ucapku seraya berdiri dan menunduk penuh sesal. Yah, aku memang menyesal telah membohongi mereka. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Konohamaru. Kulihat dari tadi dia hanya tersenyum licik padaku.

'BRAAKKK!'

"Yang benar saja!" Ayah menggebrak meja. Maafkan aku ayah, aku memang anak durhaka.

Sedetik kemudian, suasana berubah menjadi murung. Astaga, maafkan aku.

"Kalau begitu kau bawa istrimu besok ke rumah utama ini. Pukul 09 tepat!" ucap Ibu sambil mengakhiri sesi makanya dan pergi ke kamar. Di susul ayah di belakangnya. Sementara Nexy hanya berdesah pelan sambil melanjutkan makanya bersama kakek mesum itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Frustasi, yeah. Kulirik jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15 malam. Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan lelaki sewaan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam? Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di tepi ranjang. Berfikir cara instan untuk mendapat lelaki sewaan. Tapi sama sekali tak ada yang lewat dalam fikiranku. Tak mungkin aku menyewa banci jalanan untuk menjadi kekasihku, bukan. Maksudku, istriku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.

'Krreeekkk'

Dari arah pintu kamarku terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai hitam, Konohamaru. Ia berjalan ke arahku sembari tersenyum licik.

"Sedang frustasi, Onichan? Hahaha. Seorang pengeran kaya tengah berfrustasi ria" ejeknya. Aku terdiam. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus bertemu Konohamaru?

"Shut your freaking mouth, dude!" ucapku. Yeah, emosiku tak karuan saat ini.

"tenanglah onichan... aku bisa merekomendasikan tempat dimana kau bisa mencari pria sewaan untukmu. Tapi, ada bayarannya" ucapnya licik. Baiklah, siapa tau dia bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah, apa maumu" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum licik dan menjawab "PSP baru. Gampangkan?" Ucapnya. Baikklah, hanya PSP. Aku sedikit lega.

"Lalu, dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku.

"Kurokaze private High School. Itu adalah sekolah privat bagi calon murid khusus laki-laki. Kudengar mereka menjual muridnya dengan 'konsumen' lain. Host dan pet ada disana. Carilah informasi lokasinya di internet" ucap Konohamaru lalu beranjak pergi.

"Thanks" ucapku lega. Semoga sekolah itu memang benar adanya. Dengan bergegas aku langsung saja menyalakan laptop dan mencari informasi lokasinya. Setelahnya aku langsung menghubungi asisten pribadiku, Iruka Umino.

"Paman" Ucapku.

['Yah, ada apa Naruto. Ini sudah larut malam'] jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Aku minta tolong, paman. Tolong hubungi direktur Kurokaze Private High Shool. Carikan untukku seorang pemuda disana. Dengan persyaratan host, tampan, manis, menawan, kulit putih, serta tidak cerewet. Berapapun harganya tolong belilah, ambil kontrak selama 2 tahun. Besok pukul 7 pagi antarkan dia ke rumahku. Ingat, jangan rumah utama. Mengerti paman?" ucapku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

['Tapi untuk apa, Naru? Dan lagi tampan dan manis? Itu kata yang sulit di terjemahkan'] balasnya.

"Maksudku tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Besok saja ku ceritakan. Selamat tidur paman" ucapku seraya menutup ponselku begitu saja. "Mungkin ini akan berhasil, yah semoga saja begitu" ucapku sambil terbaring dan menutup mataku.

...

...

...

..

.

To be continued...

.

..

...

...

...

You're The One Who Make Me Thirsty

* * *

Fict NaruSasu perdana dari Wolf. Semoga para readers senang, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak untuk fict ini. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan...

Terimakasih sudah mampir...

* * *

Salam

keiji wolf^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Naruto U. and Sasuke U.  
**

**Genre : Romance, humor  
**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo (maybe), EYD (maybe), YAOI (pasti), LEMON (belum muncul sih)  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

**.**

**You're The One Who Make Me Thirsty!**

**.**

Chapter 1 : What Should I do?

Sinar mentari pelahan menyusup dari balik celah kecil jedela kamarku. Yah, aku tak begitu suka bangun pagi. Tapi demi masa mudaku yang dipertaruhkan, aku tak mau ambil resiko menikah muda dengan seorang wanita. Aku masih 19 tahun, banyak yang belum aku capai. Termasuk mememiliki kekasih abadi. Yeah, itu mungkin hanya dalam cerita novel. Dan aku sama sekali tak suka membaca cerita roman picisan seperti itu. hanya melemahkan hati saja, tapi aku pernah membacanya juga sekali dua kali. Hehee... Aku tak suka sad ending, so aku lebih suka film action. Apalagi film 'action' di ranjang. Sebentar, kenapa aku justru bicara film? Lupakan masalah film.

Aku beranjak dari kasur king sizeku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kulepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Kunyalakan shower dan perlahan ku basuh tubuhku dengan sabun. Aroma lemon dan sedikit mints membuatku tenang.

Sambil terpejam aku membayangkan bagaimana pria sewaanku, semoga saja paman Iruka tak salah pilih. Tapi kubayangkan lagi, ayolah aku bukan gay. Bagaimana jika yang disewanya adalah pria bersifat kekanak-kanakan yang meminta es krim dan memintaku untuk menikahinya. Bagaimana jika seluruh wanita yang mendekatiku di bunuhnya, karena dia merasa akulah miliknya. Demi Dewa Jashin, semoga paman Iruka tak salah pilih. Aku tak mau memiliki pria sewaan seperti itu.

Ku matikan shower yang membasahi tubuhku dan ku pakaikan handuk melingkar di pinggangku. Ku tatap bayanganku pada cermin besar seukuran dinding. Ya, di kamar mandiku ada sebuah cermin besar berukuran 2,5m x 3m. Aku yang mendesainya, supaya aku dapat melihat seluruh tubuhku yang telanjang. Bukanya aku tak normal, tapi itu semua demi menjaga tubuhku agar tetap atletis. Yah, begitulah caraku merawat badan. Hahha

Dalam bayangan cermin itu terlihat surai kuningku yang berkilau dengan bulir air yang menetes melewati wajah, dagu, leher dan dada bidangku. Kulit tanku, absku, yeah karena aku pecinta wanita-wanita sexy maka kuputuskan untuk selalu menjaga absku supaya tetap terlihat sexy dimata para gadis. Para gadis cenderung mnyukai pria sepeti itu kan? Lalu terlebih lagi 'milikku' yang sempurna yang kini sudah berada di dalam 'sangkar'. Baiklahlah, bisa gila aku lama-lama disini. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berhenti tepat di depan almari pakaianku. Mengambil beberapa pakaian dan memakainya. Mungkin pagi ini aku akan sarapan di luar saja bersama sewaanku. Lantas kulangkakan kakiku keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah disana terlihat Konohamaru sedang sarapan pagi dengan sandwich. Aku hanya menyapa dengan mengangkat tanganku dan tersenyum seraya mengucapkan 'yo'. Lantas melanjutkan langkahku menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilku.

Disana terpakir kurama, mobil Bugatti Veyron-ku yang berwarna hitam legam. Jika Kyuubi punya hewan peliharaan bernama kurama salah satu anjing husky. Maka aku punya Bugatti ini. Waktuku tak banyak. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah dan mengantar sewaanku tepat pukul 09.00 pagi kembali kemari. Dengan tergesa aku mengemudikan mobilku. Hahh... hidup itu susah...

#Naruto Uzumaki House, 07.10 am#

Hatiku mulai berdegup ketika mengetahui mobil paman Iruka sudah terpakir di garasi mobilku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju ke dalam rumahku. Antara rasa bersalah karena terlambat dan rasa ingin tau bagaimana wajah 'Istri' sewaanku. Atau 'suami' ya? Terserahlah,

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan disana terlihat pelayan pribadiku membukakan pintu.

"Paman Iruka sudah datang?" Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. Kulankahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah, disana terlihat paman Iruka bersama seorang pemuda dengan masih menggunakan almamater sekolahnya. Apa dia Istriku?

"Apa dia paman?" tanyaku. Paman Iruka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kutatap parasnya dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut hitam ke biruan yang melawan grafitasi, kulit putih yang terlihat mulus. Paras cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan. Oh yeah! Ini benar-benar keberuntunganku.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku yang mengambil kontrak denganmu selama 2 tahun." ucapku seraya menjabat tanganya. Tanganya saja sangat halus.

Dia hanya membalas dengan kata 'hn'. Kenapa kriteria yang ini juga di ambil? Paman Iruka! Bagaima jika ayah atau ibu menanyakan hal yang macam-macam padanya dan dia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'hn'? Bisa mati aku.

"Jadi begini, aku mengontrakmu untuk menjadi 'istri' bohonganku pada ayah dan ibuku. Tolong, aku minta kau bekerja sama denganku" jelasku pada pemuda sewaanku dan paman Iruka yang kemain tak sempat ku jelaskan di telpon.

"Bukan urusanku. Kau menyewaku, dan aku hanya akan bertugas dalam permainan ranjang selama dua tahun kedepan bersamamu. Itu sudah menjadi aturannya" Ucapnya. Astaga! Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa malah bicara 'permainan ranjang'? apa dia tak bisa diajak kerja sama?

"Akan ku bayar kau dua kali lipat dari kontrak awal kita" Ucapku.

"Aku tak di bayar untuk menjadi pet dalam permainanmu. Carilah orang lain. Atau tukar saja kontrak kita dengan yang lain" Ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa. Waktuku sangat terbatas. Begini saja, aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari kontrak awal kita" Ucapku. Dia terdiam.

"Empat kali lipat" balasnyanya.

Astaga! Apa dia mau merampokku? Baiklah, waktuku tak banyak. Terpaksa aku akan menyewanya. Demi masa mudaku, itu lebih penting dan uang bisa di cari,

"Baiklah" dengan helaan nafas aku menyutujuinya.

"Baiklah, jika kau setuju tolong tanda tangani ini" Ucap Iruka seraya menyerahkan sebuah lembar kontrak. Kulihat dia nampak ragu, mungkin saat membaca sebuah kalimat "_saya sebagai pihak kedua akan mematuhi semua perintah dari pihak pertama_" aku tau dia adalah host, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti pet maka dari itu dia agak ragu, atau ada alasan yang lain? Empat kali lipat dari harga sewaan semula bukanlah sebuah nominal yang kecil. Apa yang ia ragukan? Terlihat dengan wajah ragu akhirnya ia menandatanginya. Yeah, setidaknya misi awalku sukses.

"Bawa barang-barangmu dan ikuti aku" Ucapku. Dan bejalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada. Kubuka pintu kamaku dan kupersilahkan dia masuk.

"Ini adalah kamarku. Kau bisa memakainya. Untuk jaga-jaga saja jika ibuku mampir ke rumahku. Kau bisa menata barang-barangmu di almariku, pintu sebelah kiri" ucapku saraya menunjuk almari besar milikku. "Dan berapa tanggal lahirmu?" lanjutku.

"23 juli" balasnya singkat.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas, bicaranya irit sekali? Padahal dia manis? "jika keluargaku menanyakan kapan kita menikah, sebut saja 23 oktober tahun lalu. Dan jika kau sudah selesai menata pakaianmu, segera turunlah, kita sarapan bersama" Ucapku lantas pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Apa bisa aku mengandalkannya?

Aku tau dia sangat manis, bahkan manis sekali. Jika dia wanita mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia mengingatkanku pada Hinata, warna surainya. Sayangnya, Hinata hanya luapan masalalu dan sewaanku jauh lebih manis darinya. Aku bingung, kenapa sewaanku bisa menjadi host? Padahal dia sangat manis. Hahha, aku sudah gila, aku bukan gay. Dan lagi, kami baru bertemu, kenapa aku malah terus memikirkaannya? Sedikit helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku lagi. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya...

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, dan di ruang tamu terlihat paman Iruka sedang berbincang dengan pria bersurai perak, Kakashi. Salah satu mantan Guruku sewaktu masih sekolah dulu dan sekarang menjadi asisten pribadi ayahku. Paman Iruka dan Kakashi memang sangat akrab, mereka adalah teman sejak kecil dan kini tinggal bersama, tapi ada beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menjalin sebuah hubungan yang menjurus ke 'Intim'. Aku memang straight, tapi apa peduliku? Realistis saja, sebagai seorang Presdir, selama mereka masih setia dan dapat diandalkan, kursa itu tak masalah. Yeah... tak ada yang dirugikan.

Aku mendekat kearah meraka, terlihat mereka memperhatikanku. Kakashi berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Aku menepuk punggungnya, "Santai saja, Sensei". Aku tertawa renyah, aku tau mereka orang baik. karena dari kecil, aku hidup diantara mereka juga. Aku mengenal mereka bahkan sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. "Ada apa paman kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku mendapat perintah ayahmu untuk mengorek informasi apakah kau benar-benar gay. Apa itu benar Naruto?" tanya Kakashi to the point. Hahha, sebegitukah ayahku ingin aku menikah dengan wanita? Aku juga ingin menikah, tapi ada saatnya, dan tidak sekarang.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan kakashi, aku sudah menengok suara langkah di belakangku. Sewaanku, dia turun dari tangga kamarku, dengan tak memakai almamaternya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Manis sekali dia, apa aku boleh menerjangnya?

Apa yang barusaja ku pikirkan? aku bukan gay! Tak mungkin pria sepandai, sekeren dan se-sexy aku adalah gay? Aku masih straight, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku tersenyum simpul ke arah sewaanku. Biasanya hanya lewat senyuman saja aku bisa meniduri gadis di club malam, apa yang satu ini bisa ya? Aku tertawa geli memikirkannya. Bahkan aku tak perlu bersusah payah menggoda dia, karena dia sudah jadi 'milikku'. Aku tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. Dan dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Berhentilah menampakkan senyuman bodohmu" ucapnya.

Perlahan raut wajahku berubah, aku kecewa. Biasanya aku bisa menaklukkan wanita dengan mudah denga cara seperti itu, apa karena dia pria makanya dia tak terpengaruh? Apalagi dia bilang aku tersenyum dengan bodoh? Apa dia tak tau itu senyuman maut yang membuat para gadis tunduk padaku dengan hanya sekali lirik? Haruskah aku memperlihatkan betapa kerennya aku padanya? Lihat saja, dia pasti jatuh cinta padaku jika tau sekeren apa aku ini.

Sebentar, kenapa aku malah berharap dia menyukaiku?! HELL YEAH!

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul 07.45am, aku harus cepat. Dengan tergesa aku menarik tangan sewaanku keluar dari ruang tamu menuju ke garasi mobil. Aku tau dia terkejut dengan sikapku terlebih lagi Kakashi dan Iruka. Tapi, janji adalah janji kan? Jam 9 pagi berarti juga harus jam 9 pagi. Tak ada alasan untuk terlambat. Aku beruntung ayahku dulu mendidikku begitu. Terimakasih ayah, dan maaf atas kebohngaku padamu. Aku langsung saja menyambar ferarry merah milikku dan memasukinya di sertai sewaanku yang duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Kau bisa lebih pelan, tuan NARUTO?!" terlihat dia menampakkan wajah jengkelnya. Bahkan jengkel saja dia terlihat masih sangat manis?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku seraya menghidupkan mesin mobilku.

"Sasuke" Ucapnya datar dengan acuh,

"Sasuke, kita akan langsung ke rumah utama. Kita sarapan disana saja. Dan yang harus kau ingat, point pertama, kau harus selalu berada di dekatku. Kedua, jangan bersikap dingin ke keluargaku. Ketiga, selalu tersenyumlah. Dan berusaha beraktinglah dengan baik bersamaku, seolah kita pasangan. Mengerti?" ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya kalimat itu yang ku dengar darinya. Hahh, semoga saja dia memang bisa di andalkan.

_**#Naruto Central House#**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

Kami berada dalam perjalan menuju rumah utama kediaman Uzumaki. Aku tau dia orang yang sangat kaya, pasalnya tadi kulihat lebih dari sepuluh mobil mewah terparkir di garasi mobilnya. Dengan melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah tau jika dia itu tipe orang yang berlaku menurut maunya sendiri. Kenapa dia menyewaku untuk berpura-pura pada kedua orang tuanya? Aku host dan tak seharusnya aku menjadi pet dalam permainannya. Jika tidak karena aku sangat membutuhkan uang, aku tak akan menerima tawarannya. Kenapa dia tak mencari wanita lain saja jika ingin menyewa? Atau dari awal dia memang seorang gay? Kulihat mobil yang kutumpangi sudah berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah yang megah, kediaman uzumaki...

_**End Sasuke P.O.V**_

Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi kediaman Uzumaki, sementara itu Sasuke masih terduduk tenang sembari menatap ke arah luar mobil.

"Sasuke, tetap berada di dekatku" ucap Naruto sembari membuka seat beltnya. Sasuke hanya menatap acuh pada Naruto sembari melepas seat beltnya juga.

"Kuharap kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" Naruto bergerak keluar dari mobil. Disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Pintu utamapun terbuka, menampakkan betapa megahnya bangunan itu. Megah, glamour, dan elite. Tiga kata yang bisa dipakai untuk menggambarkan bangunan yang menawan itu. Para pelayanpun berjejer dengan rapi bak menyambut sang raja. Naruto berjalan sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju ruang tengah yang disana sudah berada Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

**Naruto P.O.V**

'Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar' aku berdiri di depan ibuku seraya mencium keningnya, aku tau dari raut wajah ibuku jika dia masih kecewa, bahkan aku dapat melihat ibu melempar tatapan curiga pada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Ibu, dia Sasuke. Dia yang aku maksud sebagai istriku" ucapku seraya memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada ibuku. Sasukepun membungkuk dan dengan perlahan mencium tangan ibuku. Astaga, apa aku tak salah lihat? I-ibuku tersenyum? Apa artinya dia percaya? Atau...

"Kau tampan sekali, Sasuke..." Ibuku langsung mememluk Sasuke. What the hell? Apa ibuku terhisap feromon host dari Sasuke? HELL YEAH! Aku langsung melerai pelukan ibuku dari Sasuke!

"Kenapa kau melepas pelukan ibu dari istrimu, Naru?" Ibuku terlihat sedikit kecewa. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku takut ibuku terkena feromon host dari Sasuke kan? Lagi pula... aku melirik Sasuke sebentar, dia bukan tampan, tapi manis.

"Aku hanya cemburu istriku di peluk orang lain" aku memalingkan wajahku, berakting seolah aku memang cemburu. entahlah sudah berapa banyak dosa yang kuperbuat pada ibu. Maafkan aku, ibu. Sementara Sasuke menatapku datar. Terlihat dalam raut wajahnya dia sedikit bingung.

"Tapi aku ibumu, Naruto. Lagi pula dia menantu ibu kan? Atau, ada yang kau sembunyikan?" ibu menatapku sedikit bingung.

"Yang namanya cemburu itu tak bisa di logika, bu" aku membelakangi ibuku. Yah, berakting seolah aku sedang merajuk. mungkin jika Konohamaru kemari dia akan tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pencemburu, Naru?" Ibuku menatapku menyelidik.

"Sejak aku menikahinya" aku berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke. dia nampak terkejut. Dan aku justru malah tersenyum. Hahha,

Dengan samar-samar aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. Harumnya menenangkanku, seolah menyuruhku untuk rileks. Dengan perlahan tanganku mengelus surai hitam kebiruanya. Memperdalam menghirup aroma harum khas dari Sasuke. kepalaku langsung menyusup dalam lehernya, menjilat leher putih yang halus itu.

'hnggh' desahan Sasuke seolah menyihirku untuk terus menyentuh tubuhnya, tangankupun bergerak menuju perut dan... dadanya. RATA. Sial! aku kehilangan dua bukit kebar gemaranku! Aku baru sadar jika dia lelaki. Dengan pelahan aku melepaskan pelukanku. Chk, sial. Aku terbawa suasana. Hah, aku rasa aku mulai gila...

Terlihat ibu sedanga memijat pelipisnya, mungkin karena kejadian tadi? Maafkan aku, ibu.

"Hei bocah!" suara itu menginterupsiku. Siapalagi kalo bukan Nenekku yang sexy satu itu. aku berbalik menghadap sumber suara tersebut, disana terlihat kakek mesum dan Nexy sedang berjalan ke arahku.

Perlahan tangan putih itu memelukku dari belakang, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada punggungku, dapat kurasa nafasnya menggebu walau hanya perlahan. Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sasuke? apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku karena aku menyentuhnya tadi? oh shit! jangan sampai. Atau dia ingin kusentuh lagi? Ah, lupakan pikiran-pikiran itu. Aku membalas menyentuh tangannya. Sedikit berbisik,

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada sasuke.

"kenapa kau tak bilang jika 'dia' keluargamu, baka?" bisiknya perlahan. "kita perlu bicara" lanjutnya lagi.

Apa yang dia maksud? Aku tak mengerti. Tapi, aku harus meluruskan ini. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya menuju kamarku.

"Hei Naruto! Kenapa kau kabur?" teriak kakek mesum itu padaku. Pastilah mereka akan curiga, nanti.

"Semangat masa muda! aku akan bermain sebentar dengannya" Balasku sambil berteriak ke arah kakek mesum itu dan nexy. yang benar saja? apa aku bisa bercinta tanpa dua bukit kembar gemaranku?

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan tak enak dari mereka, chk, seperti orang demo saja. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" aku menatap Sasuke to the point. Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'dia'?

"Siapa dua orang tadi?" tanya Sasuke. kenapa dia malah bertanya seperti itu?

"Mereka kakek dan nenekku" Jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa nenek merupakan wanita yang sering menyewa sasuke untuk bercinta? Yang benar saja! Tak mungkin istriku merupakan selingkuhan nenekku kan? aku tau jika nenekku masih memiliki tubuh sintal yang menggairahkan bagi kaum pria. makanya aku menggilnya nexy kan? tapi, hell no jika Sasuke juga pernah merasakan tubuh sexy nenekku. Demi dewa jashin! tolong jangan sampai Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Jiraiya, dia kepala sekolahku. Kepala sekolah Kurokaze High School" balas Sasuke.

Hah... untung saja, akhirnya Sasuke bukan selingkuhan nexyku. Tapi tunggu, apa tadi dia bilang Jiraiya adalah kepala sekolahnya? WTF! Kenapa bisa begini? DAMN! Kenapa justru begini? Chk! KUSO!

"Yang benar saja?!" Jika kakek mesum itu tau Sasuke adalah muridnya, matilah aku. Ini semua karena Konohamaru, kenapa dia tak bilang jika kakek mesum itu adalah kepala sekolah Kurokaze High School? Padahal PSP barunya sudah ku kirim. SHITl! Aku di tipu!

Kenapa pula paman Iruka tak mengatakan padaku? Sial! sial!

"Kenapa kau menyewaku jika kau ingin menipu keluargamu? Penampilanmu tak sepintar otakmu. Dasar dobe!" hah, kenapa sasuke selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan? Sekali lagi dia bilang begitu akan ku sumpal bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Aku bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah jika aku ketahuan melanggar aturan, Dobe! aku tak sehabis pikir pria kaya sepertimu ternyata hanya seorang Dobe!" ucap sasuke lagi. Sial kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Idiot, kenapa kau menyewaku? Harusnya kau menyewa orang lain, bodoh!" shit! Aku langsung mencium bibirnya, menyumpalnya dengan bibirku agar dia berhenti mengoceh. Tapi... lembut, bibirnya sangat lembut, manis... kenapa bibir sasuke jauh lebih manis daripada bibir seorang gadis? Aku menjilat tepi bibir Sasuke perlahan. Menjilatnya sesensual mungkin, menikmati mili demi mili bibirnya. Aku rasa aku mulai terhanyut lagi, tanganku bergerak menuju kepala Sasuke, menariknya lebih dalam. Kurasa aku menyukai bibir ini, 'ngh...' desahanya membuatku terpicu untuk berbuat yang lebih lagi. Aku terus menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya... aku, menyukainya. Ku gigit lembut bibirnya, menuntutnya untuk lebih...

'DRUAGGH... DRUAGGHH...'

Suara dobrakan pintu kamarpun menginterupsiku untuk berhenti. Shit! Mengganggu saja. Dapat kulihat dengan samar wajah sasuke memerah. Tak bisa bernafas atau malu karena aku menciumnya? Padahal aku belum bermain lidah dengan sasuke, pertengahan saja belum. hahh... lupakan kejadian tadi, entahlah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya aku memikirkan itu.

Aku berjalan menuju arah pintu dan sedikit membuka daun pintu itu. ternyata Kyuu, kenapa? Apa dia juga penasaran dengan istriku?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Kyuu, "Kau mengganggu pemanasan kami" lanjutku.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kita perlu bicara" Ucap Kyuubi.

Aku mendesah, "Kenapa lagi, kyuu? Katakan saja disini" Ucapku.

"Aku tau kau bukan gay, dan lagi... Hinata sudah kembali. Apa kau tak mau kembali padanya? Dia mengajakmu bertemu malam ini di tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu"

Aku terkejut, hinata kembali... tapi untuk apa dia kembali? Bukankah dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi? seharusnya dia tak kembali. Dia, satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Semua wanita yang ku tiduri bukan karena aku menyukainya, tapi karena aku terlalu sakit hati dengan hinata hingga aku sering bermain wanita. Dalam benakku selalu memikirkannya, bayangnya... Benarkah dia kembali?

Hinata...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tetap bermain bersama Sasuke,

Atau...

Jujur dan kembali pada Hinata?

...

...

...

..

.

To be continued...

.

..

...

...

...

You're The One Who Make Me Thirsty!

* * *

Fict NaruSasu perdana dari Wolf. Semoga para readers senang, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak untuk fict ini. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan...

Terimakasih sudah mampir...

* * *

Special thanks to :

.54, Rannada Youichi, Ivy Bluebell, Guest1, muninight, tetchan, MIAKO UCHIHA, Guest2, Aicinta, Akasaka Kirachiha, Balasoka Acapati, Mi-chan, Guest3, kirei- neko, YumeYume CrystalFlee, N, BakaFujo, .7739814, Cho Ai Lyn, Augesteca, Yun Ran Livianda, azurradeva, , Drack Yellow, Leomi no Kitsune, L, Guest4, Yuu Matari, Subaru Abe, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, NaruSasu 4ever, Guest5.

* * *

Question for reader :

-chap depan ada yang mau lemon?

-fict ini mau dibuat M-Preg gak?

-ada yang mau ItaKyuu gak?

-wolf kelamaan update ya? gomen ya, hehehhe...

* * *

Thanks buat semua readers yang udah mampir, semua reviewers yang udah mau review. wolf ucapkan banyak terimakasih... ^^

maaf wolf belum bisa bls review, tapi pasti di bales kok, wolf janji. so...

* * *

Salam

keiji wolf^^


End file.
